Yandere Red's Love Song
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: It's never a good thing to have a little voice in your head telling you what to do. OriginalShipping, AU


A/N: Hi, I'm back from such a long case of writer's block... This was actually written a long time ago, and I posted it on DA and I forgot to add it here- =shot=

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Special characters or the song it is referenced to, 'YandeRENKA (Yandere Len's Love Song)'.

**Warning: Contains boyxboy, don't like, click the 'x' or the back button.**

* * *

The dark grey storm clouds hovered in the sky, threatening to pour down on the deserted street. A raven haired boy of seventeen was staring down at something in the alley, his red eyes looking up into the sky. The loud thunder sounded through the alleyway, the rain pouring down without any mercy. The gun clutched in his hand was gripped tightly, the raindrops sliding down from his hand and onto the ground. He smiled up at the sky, closing his eyes and feeling the raindrops splashing on his face.

The dried redness on his clothes were spreading with the rainwater, then area around him soon dyed red. He wiped the liquid off his face, murmuring, "Is this from the sky? Or is it from me? Which one? I don't know, and that's fine."

_ 'Or rather...I don't want to know.'_

* * *

"Red, a patient of Kanto's General Hospital Ward 2," a muffled voice said, then Red blinked his eyes awake. He looked around at the room, then noticed his hands and legs were cuffed to the bed. He glared at the person standing before him, the brunette turning around to face him. Instantly, Red's eyes widen as he met the forest green ones of the brunette.

"Now, to do some check-ups," the brunette murmured, running his hand through his spiky brown hair. He approached Red, then gave a small smile. "It's good to see you awake already, Red. How do you feel?" he asked, seeing Red's emotionless face.

"..." Came Red's reply. _'I feel like crap.'_

"Hm... I hear from your friends that you are the Champion of Kanto, right? That's a really great achievement," the brunette nodded, then glanced through his clipboard. "Let me see... You have a tendency to be violent, but you seem calm now. Oh yes, before I forget, my name is Green Oak, and I'm your doctor and psychatrist."

Red's eyes never left Green's figure as the doctor checked his pulse and everything else needed. Green nodded to him, saying, "Well, you seem calm enough for now. I shall grant you permission to move about, but only in this room. I shall know when you go, all right? I have to go now." Red nodded, then glanced around for his cap. It was nowhere to be seen. He gave a small smile to himself, then felt Green unlock his chains and watched him tuck the keys into his pocket.

The window was open, the bright sunlight shining through. He watched the quiet and tranquil scenery of Mt. Silver outside the window. The Pidgeys and Spearows flew around in the sky, then he took a deep breath. Green smiled at his patient before going out the door, making sure to lock it. Red turned around to see that Green had disappeared, then sighed.

He watched outside on the grounds as a group of people seeming having a fun time outside, but they were wearing the patients' cloaks. The silver-eyed redhead was glaring at the golden-eyed raven, who was laughing loudly before giving the redhead a peck on the forehead. Red watched in amusement before thinking, 'The redhead's a tsundere, I guess.' He watched the redhead chase the raven around, then turned away to inspect the room closely.

Red wasn't stupid; he saw the hidden camera easily, but he ignored it. He placed a picture frame in front of the lens, then smirked to himself, going back to the bed to lie down. They chains were now gone, and a note was left on the table. He picked it up and read it. 'Take your medicine before I come back later in the evening to check on you. -Green' Red frowned, then glanced at the giant pills in the bottle. He crushed the note, flinging it into the bin some inches away.

However, he took one pill and flung it out the window as hard as he could, then swallowed the rest of the water. He smirked at his genius plan, then gave Green a triumphed smile. Green noted the pill gone from the bottle, then nodded. "I shall know if you didn't take your pills. Now get some rest, and I shall come and see you tomorrow. If you behave, I may introduce you to my other patients."

The red-eyed raven awaited his doctor the next day, having unable to get proper sleep. He rubbed his eyes, then banished the sleepiness on his face to give Green a nod. "Good morning, Red," Green greeted, then gave Red a check-up again. "Now, take your medicine and I shall update this chart. He handed the same pill to Red and a cup of water. Green turned around, facing in the opposite direction from Red. Red flung the pill out the window, then drank the water.

Green gave Red a suspicious glance, but said no more. "Now, let's get you some breakfast. Follow me, and don't let go of my hand. I hate to use chains, so be good and I won't have to resort to that." He held out his hand to Red, who took it with a small hidden smile.

They walked along the corridor, the white doctor's coat swishing behind Green. Red glanced at the various conditions of the patients around him. There were people huddled in corners, some screaming and yelling away in soundproof rooms. He shuddered, then noticed that they exited the ward, heading for the elevators.

Green pushed on a button, then started discussing medical issues with the doctor beside him. Red glanced at the patient following the doctor, realising that it was the golden-eyed raven he saw earlier. The boy stared at Red before grinning, introducing himself.

"My name is Gold, it's nice to meet you!" he said, holding his hand out for a handshake. Red nodded, then shook it. "...Red," he replied, getting a grin from Gold.

"I'm here because my mom thinks I have a problem. You see, I swing both ways, if you get what I mean," he explained, then looked to Red to say why he was there. Red stared back, no expression on his face. Gold looked away awkwardly until his eyes landed on Green. "Hey, Dr. Green~! What's up!" Gold laughed, hooking his arm around Green's neck. Green pushed Gold off him, scowling, "Do you want me to tell Silver-?"

Gold held up his hands in front of him in surrender, then laughed awkwardly. "Ehehe~ No thanks... Anyway, why is Red here? He only seems to be the anti-social quiet type, right?" he asked, then Red gave him a demonic glare. Gold's doctor, Crystal, as seen from her nametag, pulled him along. "If he doesn't want to say, then don't force him, Gold. What have I been telling you these few weeks?"

Red hid his smile, then looked up as the elevator door opened. Green pulled Red along, Crystal and Gold entering the lift at the same time. Red noted on how Gold flirted with all the pretty girls and handsome guys, then smirked. Green was mumbling to himself, frowning as he looked through his clipboard. Red awaited for the lift to reach the floor to the cafeteria, then sighed. Gold seemed to be following them, then Red glanced at the raven. "Are you sure...?" Red heard Crystal murmured to Gold, who nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll like this, right?"

Green tugged gently on his patient's hand, then guided him to the cafeteria. "Here's where most of the people come for breakfast, but usually, your meal will be served to your room in Ward 2. Here, take a seat while I get something for you," Green said, then placed the clipboard down on the table. He gave Red one last glance before heading off to buy food.

Red took the clipboard without hesitation and flipped through the notes. Apparently, Green had more than one patient; it seemed that he had three. The first one was him, Red. The second one was the redhead he saw the other day, going by the name of 'Silver'. 'I guess it must be the 'Silver' that he mentioned...' he mused, then looked at the last one. It was a blonde with orange-amber eyes. He was called 'Pearl'. Red didn't know what was going on with the two of them, but he didn't get to find out when Green returned, taking the clipboard back forcefully. "Here, eat up," Green said, pushing the bowl towards Red.

He blinked before nodding his thanks to Green, tucking into the meal. Green smiled, then glanced back at his clipboard, sighing. "How do I make people come out from their depression? And especially this one..." he murmured, then flipped the page. "And how do I control the hyperactive blonde?" Red looked up from his meal, then continued in silence. Green ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "After you finish your food, I'll introduce you to Silver, then Pearl, all right?" Red nodded, then hid a small smile to himself.

* * *

Red stared at the redhead who was lying on the bed, skin pale and silver eyes staring at them. He didn't know a person could look so...lifeless. He watched as Green gently sat down on the bed beside Silver, shaking him gently. Silver seemed to awake from his trance, then nodded. Red stood there silently, and his red eyes met cold steel ones.

Silver turned away first, sitting up on the bed. Green murmured to him, Red looking away from the younger patient's scar on his face and arms. Silver nodded at his questions, and was about to speak when Gold barged into the room. "Heya, Silver! How are you feeling today? I-"

"Gold! What did I tell you about running off again?! Come back here!" Crystal's voice sounded in the corridor, much to Red's amusement. Gold hid away from the door, then heaved a sigh of relief. He sauntered over to Silver's bed with Green scowling at him. "I swear, if Silver tried to hurt himself again, you will be the cause of it..." he growled, then glanced back to his clipboard. "However, I think his condition seems to be improving, but he's emotionally fragile, so don't do anything that will scar him. You know of his past as he told you before, so here's your last warning. **DON'T. DO. ANYTHING. STUPID**."

Red looked back to the redhead, who seemed more relaxed with Green and Gold around. At the thought of Green, his heartbeats seemed to speed up, and he hid his emotion with a well-crafted mask. Gold and Silver were having a quiet conversation so that he couldn't overhear, then his eyes trailed after Green when he took out the medical equipments. Red's eyes landed on something in the room, but then darted his gaze back to Silver.

Red walked up to them when Gold gave Silver a hug. Silver's sobs could be heard, and murmurs of muffled comforting words were heard. Green looked to the pair, then beckoned for Red to follow him. Green walked over to the phone on the table. He dialled a number, then spoke to the person on the other end. Red could catch the gist of their conversation; Gold was soon to be in deep trouble.

Green put down the phone, then beckoned to Red to follow him. Red clutched onto Green's hand, then followed the young doctor along the corridor to another patient's room.

"Hey doctor, doctor! Guess what, guess what?!" a little blond boy of ten ran towards him. Green patted him on the head, then directed him towards the bed. Red looked at the boy in curiosity. He didn't seem much different from the other kids in his hometown, and he noticed Green's interaction with him.

"What is it, Pearl?" Green asked.

"Well, Diamond came over earlier with Platina, and Diamond gave me a cake!"

"Pearl, what did I tell you about eating sugar? Did you know that you scared the nurses yeaterday when you went on your hyper craze? Seriously, I did tell you not to-"

"But Diamond gave it to me..." Pearl's eyes welled up in tears. Green gave a defeated sigh and patted Pearl's shoulders. "All right, but do tell me when Diamond visits, all right? I would need to speak to him."

"Okay~!" Pearl laughed, running back and flopping onto his bed. Red smiled at Green's concern for Pearl and tugged his cap to cover his smile. Pearl grinned, then rolled around on the bed, yawning widely. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Green asked with concern, Pearl nodding. Green smiled, then ruffled Pearl's hair. "Now, get some rest and you'll play with the other children later, all right?"

Pearl nodded, then closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. Red listened to the soft snores from the blond, then turned to Green, who informed, "Unlike Silver, who has a dark past, Pearl is just...more hyper than the usual 5-year-old kid. It scared his mom, so she sent her son here to hope that his condition could be put under control... Anyway, I'm not going to reveal Silver's past, but leave that up to him to decide for himself."

Green patted Pearl on his head once more before walking out of the room. Red followed him quietly, then clutched his hand tightly. "How long am I going to stay here?" he asked quietly, then looked up into the emerald green eyes.

"Well, that would depend on how much you're improving. Let me see, you seem to be a nice enough person, but there are some people who claim that you're a 'madman'. Red, I would need to keep you in observation for a few days; maybe a week or two. Well, that's about it," Green said, then guided Red back to his room. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I'll be back later, all right?"

"...Yes."

"...Maybe it would be better if you could speak more of your mind. It helps to get rid of stress, or so I was told."

"..."

"..."

Green gave a small awkward laugh before patting the shorter raven on his head. "Now, before I forget, take this," he said, handing a small diary book to Red. "Write anything you think that is stressful into this diary, and I'll see if I can help you. Write anything you want; and I'll take a look at it the next time I see you, all right?" Red nodded, taking the notebook and inspecting it.

The book had a Bulbasaur printed on it, and the book itself was azure blue. He nodded, then took the pen that Green offered. Green left the room with a wave to Red, then disappeared down the corridor. Red sat on the bed, musing to himself that he spoke more than a phrase to Green. (A phrase is seven or less words, in case you didn't know.) He opened the book, then saw the reminders that Green wrote on the first page, like taking his medicine regularly, getting enough rest, etc. He decided to watch the birds outside his window.

Writing down whatever he thought was hard indeed. He didn't speak much, meaning that he didn't know what was really presentable to others. He thought about Green, then wrote down about him. He also wrote about the other people he had met and what he thought of them. Red smiled in satisfaction, then closed the book with a snap. It was dark, and after eating his dinner, he felt sleepy. He did the most natural thing. Sleep.

* * *

"...Red, writing one liners aren't considered good..." Green muttered, seeing the short entry in his book. "_Green is a good person. The others are interesting. Pidgeys should be roasted._ Well, at least it's a start to something." He closed the book, then handed Red the medicine and the cup of water. He turned away from Red, then went to the door to greet the person outside.

As usual, Red flung the pill out the window, then downed the water in one gulp. He turned to Green only to feel his chest tighten at the sight of him smiling at a lady. Red had to admit; she was pretty, and had a killer figure. Her brown hair shone with brightness, and her baby blue eyes were sparkling in laughter. She had her hand on his arm, to which he ignored.

Red clutched his chest, somehow feeling a very strong emotion flowing through him. He took deep breaths to calm himself. He thought to Green's smile at him, then realised that he liked it a lot. Maybe a little too much. However, he felt like he hated it now, especially when he showed it to someone else that wasn't him... He shook his head to clear the murderous thought, then made a blank look on his face. Green nodded to the woman before turning back to Red. "I've got to go see Silver after checking up on you, so you may have to wait for me, all right?" Red hesitated before nodding, then noted the smug look on the lady's face.

After the checkup, Green waved to Red once more, then left the room. Red decided to follow (read: stalk) them, to see what that lady was up to. He wore a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes that stood out, then exited his room. He followed them to Silver's room.

He stood at the doorway, listening to their conversation. The woman seemed to be upset now, clutching onto Green's coat. Green seems to be trying to calm her down, with Silver helping as well. Gold ran past Red, pausing at the sight of the sobbing woman and Green. He stared for a while, then turned to Silver. "What's with the lovey-dovey couple in here? Anyway, let's go outside for the usual walk, Silver!" Gold grinned, then looked to Green for permission. Green nodded, then turned his head to look at the empty doorway, then back to the lady.

After the two younger ones left, Green murmured to the lady, "Blue, I've seen cases worst than your brother's, and he isn't weak at all. He's strong emotionally, and mentally. I think he can be discharged after two weeks, if his condition improves further. So there's nothing to worry about-" The sound of something dropping on the floor alerted Green as Blue gave him a hug. Both their eyes flashed to the doorway to see Red with a shocked look on his face, then fled. Green ran after him shouting, "Red, wait!"

Red could feel his heart beating wildly, then felt betrayal engulf him. He knew that Green was single with all the ladies gossiping about, but... Panting for air, he stopped in the garden where all the trees covered the sky. He leapt onto a tree, then took out the book that Green gave him. He scribbled his bursting feelings onto the book, then looked up to the darkening sky. He felt...hurt. _'It hurts... It hurts...'_

_ **'Then why don't you just...destroy everything?'**_

_'Destroy...?'_

Red's eyes flickered in the shadows of the trees, dropping the book onto the ground. It landed onto the ground, page open at the first entry.

* * *

Green ran out into the forest. "Red! Where are you?! This isn't funny anymore!" he shouted, then saw a book on the ground. He picked up the familiar book, then flipped through the pages. He turned to last entry. The words were hastily scribbled, and as he read them, his eyes widened. 'I love you' was written inside, then he heard grass rustling behind him.

The last thing Green saw was the red-eyed boy thrusting a branch of poison ivy right through his heart. Green fell onto he ground, clutching his wound and coughed out the blood.

Red's eyes stood out in the dark background, and it dulled. Red kneeled down beside Green, then shook him. "...Green...?" he murmured softly, then shook him again, this time much harder. "G-green..." Red flinched at the sight of Green's fading orbs, and the sight of sticky red covering him. "N-no... Not again..." Red murmured, clutching his head. The voice in his head seemed to be laughing at something. Red shuddered, then climbed through the broken fence and out into the alleyways.

The rain started pouring heavily. Red shook his head, muttering, "My heart...it calmed down..._ It stopped... It stopped..._ The sound finally stopped..." He dodged out of the sight of the people, settling at a dark place. His tears couldn't stop falling, and he screamed at the darkness. With the sadness rushing through his veins, he poured everything he had into screaming his heart out, then he slid onto his knees. Noting a gun in front of him, he took it and smiled to himself, clutching it tightly like it was a treasure. He stood up and plodded on, finally stopping at a dead stared at the ground, then smiled at the memory of Green. 'I'll see you...in the afterlife...'

A gunshot resounded in the alleyway, the rainwater puddles staining red.

* * *

The green-eyed brunette carried a bunch of lilies and placed them onto the grave in front of him. Green's eyes reflected with the sadness he felt at losing a friend, then murmured, "It's been one year, Red. I wish we hadn't met, then this wouldn't have happened. Or rather, why did you throw that medicine away? Gold found them in the forest outside your window, and... Luckily, Gold and Silver found me that day, and Silver knew the remedy to poison ivy. I wished that I had helped you better, then you wouldn't be in this condition..."

Gold appeared from behind Green, a white lily in hand and Silver's hand in the other. Silver also clutched a white lily, then they placed it onto the grave. Gold announced, "Red, Silver has finally agreed to go out with me! I hope you can watch over us when we are married- OW! Silver! What's the big idea!" Gold was clutching his cheek, and Silver turned away, hands crossed together.

Green gave a sad smile at them, then turned back to the grave. "Red, even though I only knew you for a few days, it seems like forever to me. I apologise if I couldn't return your feelings, but...you were a great friend. Thank you."

The lilies on the grave swayed in the wind in reply. Green smiled, looking up at the blue sky, a tear dripping onto the lilies.


End file.
